memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Savage Curtain
| date = 2269 | stardate = 5906.4 | episode = 3x22 | production = 60043-77 | airdate = | story = Gene Roddenberry | teleplay = Gene Roddenberry and | director = | novelization = Star Trek 6 by James Blish }} "The Savage Curtain" was the 77th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 22nd episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 7 March 1969. The episode was written by Gene Roddenberry and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 6 by James Blish. References Characters Episode characters :Pavel Chekov • Dickerson • Phillip Green (Excalbian) • Bill Hadley • Kahless (Excalbian) • Genghis Khan (Excalbian) • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Abraham Lincoln (Excalbian) • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Surak (Excalbian) • Nyota Uhura • Yarnek • Zora (Excalbian) • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Robert the Bruce Novelization characters :Pavel Chekov • Dickerson • Phillip Green (Excalbian) • Kahless (Excalbian) • Genghis Khan (Excalibian) • James T. Kirk • Abraham Lincoln (Excalbian) • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Surak (Excalbian) • Nyota Uhura • Yarnek • Zora (Excalbian) Robert the Bruce Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Excalbia II (Excalbia system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room Races and cultures :Excalbian • Human • Klingon • Tiburon • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • intercom • tape • medical tricorder • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • tricorder Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :anatomy • beaming • Bones • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2268]] • clothing • Federation members • five-year mission • government • homeworld • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • red zone • ship's log • [[ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ship's log, USS Enterprise]] • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • suicide • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;years prior to 2268 * Surak unites the Vulcans. (prior to episode/novelization) * Kahless unites the Klingons. (prior to episode/novelization) * Lincoln becomes a hero of the 19th century. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 5906.4, 2269 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Excalbia. Appendices Related stories * ** Depicts the coordinates and maps of the Excalbia system and homeworld, as well as the Excalbian antomy. * "Encounter at Farpoint" * "Rightful Heir" * Star Trek: First Contact * "Awakening" * "Kir'Shara" * "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" * "Demons" * "Terra Prime" The Excalbians later appeared in: * "Errand of War!" * "Deadly Allies!" Colonel Green later appeared in: * Federation * "The Rules of War" Kahless the Unforgettable later appeared in: * Images kahlessTOS.jpg|Kahless the Unforgettable. thesavagecurtain.jpg|Episode image. zora.jpg|Zora. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with " ". tosVHSv40.jpg|Overseas VHS release with " " and "Turnabout Intruder". tosVHS3-8.jpg|Overseas VHS release with " " and "Turnabout Intruder". Timeline | type2 = episode | series2 = TOS | format2 = epair | before2 = The Cloud Minders | after2 = | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 6 | image = file:blish6.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = first story | after3 = The Lights of Zetar | prevpocket = Requiem for Methuselah | nextpocket = | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Requiem for Methuselah | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3